


What Doesn't Break You

by firequakes



Category: JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: They didn't even know they were in a fight.





	What Doesn't Break You

**Author's Note:**

> to celebrate the recent hyuksu @ twitter business. otp forever and all that jazz :'D

They were already in the middle of one before either of them even realised that they were involved in a fight.  
  
  
  
Hyukjae is confused at first, because he can’t even really remember a time when he and Junsu were seriously on opposite sides of a fight. He’s also confused, because he doesn’t remember blowing up at his best friend, or his best friend lashing out at him. They just got too busy that they started contacting each other less and less, and meeting each other even lesser.  
  
But apparently they were fighting because Junsu left the company, and he stayed. That’s the word around the grape vine anyway, and honestly  _that_  situation is so fucked up, Hyukjae is starting to think it might be true.  
  
Who knows what goes on in Junsu’s head these days, anyway, because he certainly doesn’t.  
  
  
  
So now he feels awkward waiting for his so-called best friend. They haven’t seen or talked to each other for months, and he probably wouldn’t even be here, anxiously checking the time every other five minutes if his mother hadn’t insisted on it.  
  
“You and that boy have been friends since you were ten,” his mother had said to him when he last visited home. “You’re not going to stop being friends just because of work-related things.”  
  
“We’re not boys anymore, ‘Ma,” he had argued. “And it’s not just about work.”  
  
“What is it about, then?” she’d thrown back at him, and he couldn’t answer because he had no idea himself.  
  
So he had shrugged, and his mother had shook her head at him. “Exactly. So do this for me, meet him at this restaurant, and celebrate your birthday with him.”  
  
“But my birthday was months ago,” he’d murmured.  
  
“And that’s why this meeting is long overdue.”  
  
And now he’s wondering what on Earth he’ll say to Junsu when he arrives.  
  
  
  
“What’s up buttmonkey,” are Junsu’s first words at him when he takes the seat across Hyukjae.  
  
Hyukjae hstares at him, surprised for a second, before he picks the beat up, and goes, “Better than you buttface.”  
  
Junsu snorts. “ _Buttface_? We don’t see each other for months and that’s the best you can do?”  
  
“Like buttmonkey is so original,” Hyukjae retorts.  
  
“It isn’t, but I have at least a dozen more hidden insults under my belt,” Junsu says, grinning. “Wanna hear them all in one go?”  
  
“Meh, I bet they’re lightweight,” Hyukjae answers, returning his best friend’s shit-eating grin with his own. “Let’s order, I’m starving. And you’re paying.”  
  
“What, when did we decide on that?!” Junsu screeches— or at least Hyukjae is referring to it as screeching in his head because he knows Junsu will just  _love_  that.  
  
“This is my birthday party, isn’t it?” Hyukjae says.  
  
“Your birthday was months ago,” Junsu deadpans.  
  
“And you didn’t even greet me!” Hyukjae points out. “So now you’re buying.”  
  
“Oh alright, wave the waiter over,” Junsu says. And then, like an afterthought, “ _Stinky feet face._ ”  
  
  
  
After dinner, the walk to the parking lot seemingly takes forever.  
  
“You’re walking on the wrong side idiot,” Junsu comments.  
  
“Huh?” Hyukjae asks, not immediately understanding.  
  
“Are you suffering from memory loss, old man?” Junsu laughs. “I walk on the left, you walk on the right, remember?”  
  
“I think you mean that I’m older and wiser, baby duck,” Hyukjae shoots back. “And didn’t I always walk on the left? I think  _you_  have amnesia.”  
  
Junsu laughs, takes a step back and moves to Hyukjae’s other side. “See, that’s better isn’t it?”  
  
Hyukjae opens his mouth to make a teasing comment,  _no it isn’t fartface_ , but actually it  _does_  feel kind of right.  
  
“Junsu on the left, Hyukjae on the right,” Junsu repeats.   
  
“Whatever,” Hyukjae mutters. “I’m still better looking than you are.”  
  
Junsu laughs. “What are you, twelve?”  
  
“Well  _your_  mental age is ten!” Hyukjae shoots back, which makes Junsu just cracks up harder. After a second or so, Hyukjae follows suit, and they laugh and laugh until they almost run out of air.  
  
“I actually sent you a greeting on your birthday you know,” Junsu says after they catch their breaths.  
  
“I didn’t get it,” Hyukjae says.  
  
“Well, I definitely sent it,” Junsu says, his tone just a little bit too defensive. “I really did.”  
  
And then the awkward silence that Hyukjae has been dreading all night finally takes over.  
  
"Wait," Hyukjae says, remembering something. "I switched numbers mid-March!"  
  
Junsu stares at him. "And you forgot to tell me?"  
  
"I sent you a text!" Hyukjae argues.  
  
Junsu pauses, thinking. "Actually, I switched phones around the end of February, but I didn't get around to telling people about my new number until a few weeks later," he says, frowning. "I guess we missed the memos on our number switches."  
  
Hyukjae shrugs. "I guess."  
  
"I don't like this," Junsu says.  
  
"I know," Hyukjae nods. "We should probably exchange numbers now, huh?" he says, playfully elbowing Junsu's side. "This time around I think I'll put you down as 'Dumb & Dumber' in my phonebook," Hyukjae says, already keying in characters on his phone. "Do you get it? Because you're the equivalent of two idiots!"  
  
Junsu laughs. "Well, you're going to be 'Dumbest' in  _my_  book," he says. And then he sighs. "But that wasn't what I was talking about."  
  
Hyukjae looks at him. "I don't like it either," he says. "I don't like not talking to each other. I don't like not being the person to know that you have a new phone number, and I don't really like fighting with you."  
  
"I didn't even know we were in a fight," Junsu says.  
  
" _Exactly_ ," Hyukjae frowns.  
  
They stare at each other.  
  
"Is this the part where we hug it out?" Junsu asks, trying to keep a straight face but absolutely failing.  
  
Hyukjae snorts. "More like the part where you finally give me your new phone number, stupid."  
  
"Probably also the part where I tell you to follow me back on twitter, you monkey," Junsu shoots back.  
  
"You've already used monkey once tonight, you ass."  
  
"I used  _monkeyface_. Totally different."  
  
"Just admit you're an unimaginative plebeian."  
  
"What does that even mean?!"  
  
"Look it up in the dictionary," Hyukjae smirks.  
  
Junsu laughs, shaking his head. Hyukjae just grins.  
  
"I missed you Hyukjae."  
  
"Me too, Junsu."  
  
  
  
  
//


End file.
